


there's so much happiness that we are still yet to find

by nineteenohtwo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineteenohtwo/pseuds/nineteenohtwo
Summary: “TJ has been offered a basketball scholarship to NYU, coincidentally the same university you’re trying to get into.”“Congrats.” Cyrus said dryly, and TJ, polite despite Cyrus’ expectations, nodded back.“To qualify for that scholarship TJ needs a C+ average in Calc 1, and he’s not getting there.” She looked at TJ who stared blankly ahead with a thin-lipped grimace, clearly uncomfortable, “and since you’re one of my best students, I think it would be good for you to maybe… tutor him?”Written for the Valentines Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bad language!  
> this is for alyssa, i really, really hope you like it  
> they are seniors in high school in this fic  
> title is from rex orange county

-

**OCTOBER**

-

Cyrus was packing up his Maths binder when the teacher called him over to her desk.

“What do you think she wants?”

“Well, I guess I’m about to find out,” Cyrus said to Buffy, who was stalling at his desk, debating between whether to stick with Cyrus or leaving him alone with Mrs. Smith so she didn’t have to stand in the lunch line for forty-five minutes. “You can go, just grab me a sandwich or something.”

“A sandwich or something,” Buffy sighed, shaking her head while walking towards the door, “boy, aren’t you specific.”

“Just buy me whatever you’re eating.”

“Got it,” Buffy saluted, “see you in a bit, I guess.” She glanced at the teacher, raised her eyebrows and left. He could hear the sound of her quickening footsteps fading in the hall, and turned around to face whatever it was that the teacher wanted to talk about.

“Alright, Cyrus,” Mrs. Smith plastered on an obviously fake and forced smile, and looked at the wall above him, instead of in his eyes, “we’re waiting for someone, so I don’t have to do this talk twice.”

“Okay…” Cyrus said, slightly unnerved by her behaviour, “should I be concerned, or…?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” she looked at her watch when someone knocked on the door, “oh, that’ll be him. Come in! Cyrus, are you familiar with TJ over here?”

Cyrus turned around to look at the person that walked through the door, and who else would it be but Grant High School’s resident piece of shit and basketball captain TJ Kippen, the very same that had tried to bully Buffy from the basketball team for the first half year she’d been on it.

“Yes,” Cyrus said through clenched teeth, “He plays on the basketball team with my best friend.”

“Okay, that’s a start. Cyrus, maybe you’re also familiar with TJ’s situation?” She looked over at him and when he shook his head ‘no’ she continued, “TJ has been offered a basketball scholarship to NYU, coincidentally the same university you’re trying to get into.”

“Congrats.” Cyrus said dryly, and TJ, polite despite Cyrus’ expectations, nodded back.

“To qualify for that scholarship TJ needs a C+ average in Calc 1, and he’s not getting there.” She looked at TJ who stared blankly ahead with a thin-lipped grimace, clearly uncomfortable, “and since you’re one of my best students, I think it would be good for you to maybe… tutor him?”

“What’s in it for me?” Cyrus said, thinking of how he was already swamped with work. He didn’t really need another item on his to-do list. After realising how rude that probably sounded he added a quick, “No offence.”

“None taken,” TJ said, clearly unsure of the situation, fidgeting with the shoulder straps of his backpack.

“I’ll write you a glowing recommendation for NYU if he passes.”

Cyrus sucked in air through his teeth, since Mrs. Smith had close connections with people on the NYU admissions board, and _certainly_ would look great on his applications.

“I’ll do it.”

“Great!” She clapped in her hands, standing up from her desk, “so we’re wrapped up here.” She ushered them out of the classroom and made a beeline for the teacher’s lounge, leaving Cyrus and TJ silently standing together in the hallway.

“So, who’s your friend on the basketball team? Maybe he can properly introduce us, since that was kind of awkward,” TJ managed a smile in Cyrus’ direction that he didn’t reciprocate, making it falter almost immediately.

“I don’t think _she_ would want to do that, thank you very much,” Cyrus said, “since you tried to bully her off the team.”

“You’re friends with _Driscoll_?”

“You can add me on Facebook, I suppose, so we can work out a schedule,” Cyrus said, completely ignoring the question.

“I’m not on Facebook,” TJ said, scratching his neck, “maybe we can exchange numbers?”

“Right.” Cyrus sighed, handing his phone over to TJ and motioned for TJ to give him his. “Alright, you can text me later, I guess you need to plan in practices.” He put his name in as ‘Cyrus Goodman (tutor)’, and handed the phone back to TJ.

“Yeah,” TJ said, looking at Cyrus’ phone, giving it back, “I’ll see you later, I guess.”

“Yeah, bye,” Cyrus said, already walking away.

 

-

 

“You said yes to tutoring TJ Kippen?”

“I said yes in exchange for a glowing letter of recommendation for NYU, thank you very much.” Cyrus said, taking a bite out of his muffin, “You should’ve seen his face when I said I was friends with you. Genius.”

“Why does he even need tutoring?”

“He’s up for a basketball scholarship, but needs a C+ in Calc 1 to get it.”

“TJ Kippen, the sack of meat that thinks.”

Andi lightly slapped her on the arm, “That’s mean, Buf.”

“Like he’s ever been nice to me.”

“He’s been quite decent lately, actually,” Marty said, absentmindedly taking a bite of Buffy’s cereal bar, “he’s been passing to you and hasn’t said anything dumb this year.”

“Whose side are you on? And give that back!” Buffy grabbed her cereal bar from Marty, who slung an arm around Buffy’s shoulder.

Buffy’s ranting voice faded out as Cyrus scanned the cafeteria for TJ and his group of douchebag friends. As per usual they were extremely easy to find since they made an immense amount of noise, and were all dressed in the same obnoxiously red Grant High School Basketball hoodie. TJ seemed to be in deep discussion with a friend of his Cyrus thought was called Lester.

“He doesn’t seem so evil from far away.” Cyrus said, tearing off tiny bits of his muffin and popping them in his mouth while watching TJ interact with his friends, “It’s almost interesting watching them from here. I feel like I’m in a people zoo.”

“I think he’s pretty cute,” Andi said casually while taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Really? I think he looks like a bird.”

“What the fuck, Marty.”

Cyrus turned his attention back to TJ’s table and caught the eye of TJ’s right hand, Reed, who grinned at him and turned to whisper something in TJ’s ear. TJ’s eyes met Cyrus’ and Cyrus quickly looked away, and turned to Buffy, who was ranting to Marty about how his perspective on ‘The Catcher in the Rye’ was wrong, and tried to participate in the discussion. After a while he allowed himself to sneak a glance in TJ’s direction, and found him already looking back. He felt his cheeks heat up and turn red, but he wasn’t about to turn away. TJ Kippen couldn’t make him do anything.

“You know,” Cyrus felt Buffy touch his knee and he broke eye contact to turn and look at her. She motioned to TJ’s table with her head, a clear indication that she had witnessed the mini staring match that had just happened between TJ and Cyrus, “you don’t have to hate him because we’re not on good terms, I suspect it won’t be a great tutoring experience if you loathe every minute you have to spend with him. Besides, TJ hasn’t been a _real_ dick to me for over two years now.”

“Thanks, Buffy,” Cyrus smiled and put his hand over Buffy’s, squeezing it lightly. “We’ll leave it over to him to not fuck it up, I guess.” He cast another cautious glance TJ’s way only to see him frowning and turning away.

What a fucking weirdo.

 

-

 

Cyrus was waiting for his stepmom to pull up in her car when he could feel his phone buzz against his leg.

 

-

 

 

**TJ KIPPEN 🥦**

 

When do you want to start?

Want to meet on Thursday?

Sure

What time and where

After school at my place?

I don’t fucking know where you live

Just meet me in the parking lot after school I’ll drive us

cool

Why did you save a broccoli after your name

I was looking for the basketball one but you were already done putting your name in and I panicked

Lol

See you Thursday

 

 

-

 

He thought for a moment about altering TJ’s contact name to something else, like douchebag, fuckwad or shithead, but as his thumb hovered over the contact button, he decided not to. The broccoli was funny either way.

“Hi, honey!” His step mom’s yelling interrupted his inner monologue from the rolled down window of her grey Honda Civic, “Did you have a nice day at school?”

 

-

 

TJ was late.

Of course his text had said ‘after school’, but ‘after school’ generally didn’t mean ‘leave your poor tutor hanging for fifteen minutes, alone in the parking lot, looking like such a loser, without even texting him with an explanation’.

 

-

 

 

**Buffy**

Wanna come to the Spoon with Jonah and i

God I wish

I have to tutor Kippen today

Lol

Good luck

 

-

 

“Hey, Cyrus!”

He turned around to see TJ standing there, carding his fingers through his hair in a way that seemed both incredibly obnoxious and very nervous.

“You’re late,” Cyrus groaned and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking up at TJ, “not a great start, is it?”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” TJ mumbled, and had the decency to actually look ashamed, “I had to stay back at Calc. I just got my latest test back, and my grades…” He briefly looked up at Cyrus, shook his head and clicked his tongue, “Well, they’re not so hot.”

“That’s what I’m here for, no?”

“I suppose,” TJ said, motioning for Cyrus to walk with him to his car, “are you still fine with studying at mine? Because I could also drive us to the library, or the Spoon, if you’d rather study there.”

“Let’s just go to your house,” Cyrus said, “my friends are at the Spoon, so I won’t be able to concentrate and I still have a copy of Jane Eyre at my house that should’ve been turned in three weeks ago, so I’m not showing my face in the library for the time being.”

“You’re funny,” TJ snorted, “hop in, I guess.” He slapped the top of his black Toyota, and got into the driver’s side.

 

-

 

TJ’s house wasn’t as big and arrogant as Cyrus expected it to be, it was pretty much the same size as his own, which wasn’t surprising as it was about two blocks away from his own. The garden was obviously carefully kept, with beautifully maintained flowerbeds and shrubs.

“I like your garden.”

“Be sure to say that inside, my mom will instantly love you,” TJ flashed a small and cautious smile at Cyrus, “Reed once accidentally rode his bike through one of her flowerbeds and she still hasn’t forgiven him. The garden is her pride and joy.”

“I thought children were supposed to be the pride and joy of their parents.”

“Very funny.”

TJ took off his backpack and grabbled around in the front pocket for his keys, but just as he pulled them out, the door swung open.

“TJ! You’re home so late, I was about to call,” a tall blonde woman stepped out of the doorway, and looked very surprised to see Cyrus, “and who is this?”

“Uh,” Cyrus took a step forward to shake her hand when TJ didn’t say anything, “I’m Cyrus, TJ’s Calc tutor.”

“Hi, Cyrus,” she shot him a great smile, “I’m TJ’s mom. Will you be staying for dinner?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Cyrus tried to politely decline her offer.

“Oh, no, you’re not imposing at all, sweetheart. I insist.”

TJ gave her a tight-lipped grimace and gently pushed Cyrus forward, so they could actually enter the house, “Yeah, mom, we’re going to study in my room.”

“Alright sweetheart,” she stepped back, freeing up the doorway for them to walk through, “keep the door open!”

“ _Oh my God, mom!_ ” TJ turned beet red and promptly marched up the stairs, not even waiting for Cyrus to follow after.

“I really like your garden,” Cyrus said, feeling kind of awkward because TJ bolted upstairs and left him alone with his mom. He scratched the back of his neck, “and thank you for letting me stay for dinner. I better follow after him, I guess.”

“Thank you Cyrus,” she said with sparkling eyes, “I’ll bring some snacks up in a minute or ten.”

He rushed up the stairs, taking a couple of fleeting looks at the baby pictures on the wall. He walked towards the one room with an open door, desperately hoping that it was TJ’s.

He knocked softly on the door, peeping inside to see TJ sitting upright on his bed, looking absolutely mortified. The rant he prepared to launch at TJ for leaving him alone with his mom died out in his throat before he could say anything when he saw the expression on TJ’s face.

“Are you alright?”

“No,” TJ groaned, falling back on his pillow, “that was so embarrassing.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Cyrus sussed him, looking around the room for somewhere to sit, opting to just sit down on the chair at the desk, instead of on the bed with TJ, or on his bean bag.

TJ’s room was an obvious reflection of his personality. There were posters of NBA players, a shelf with basketball trophies and some movie and band posters. It was a little messy, but nothing too bad.

“Yes it was,” TJ said, muffled by a pillow he had put on his face, “ever since I came out she has been telling me to keep the door open every time a guy comes over. As if me failing Calc is just a ploy to get laid, or whatever.”

“Wait, you’re gay?”

“Yeah,” TJ took his head out of the pillow, looking a little bit angry, “is that a problem or something?”

“No, that would be a little hypocritical, seeing as I’m gay too.”

“ _You’re gay?_ ”

“Yes?” Cyrus felt as if he had fallen into an alternative dimension, because of how odd this conversation was, “I thought that was public knowledge by now.”

“Oh, God,” TJ’s neck turned red, “I thought you and Driscoll maybe… like the way you were holding hands at lunch a couple of days ago…”

“ _Buffy?”_ Cyrus faked gagging, “She’s absolutely great, and I love her, but never in my entire life.”

He tried to compose himself, taking a deep breath in and out, and took his Calc binder out of his bag.

“Now that’s out of the way, let’s get our Maths on.”

“Gross.”

 

-

 

Cyrus was inspecting the worksheets TJ had managed to fill in after a lot of initial protest.

“You use _a lot_ of addition, dude. And you were kind of slow with your calculations.”

“Are you getting somewhere with this?” TJ sat down in his bean bag, glasses askew, and math binder still in hand. “Because it’s not doing wonders for my self-esteem.”

“No, I was just wondering,” Cyrus stared at TJ’s worksheet, “have you ever been tested for dyscalculia?”

“Like math dyslexia?”

“Yeah,” Cyrus took out a worksheet they did previously that afternoon, looking back at how TJ had used addition to find the perimeter of a rectangle instead of just adding the length and width and doubling that, “I really don’t want to like, psychoanalyse you, but my cousin has dyscalculia and you seem to do a lot of the same things.”

He turned to look at TJ, only to find him staring at a poster of Rex Orange County that was hanging above Cyrus.

“Are you okay?”

“No,” he looked Cyrus in the eye for a brief moment before looking down at his knees, “I really don’t want to be the kid with the learning disability.”

“That’s a stupid buzzword,” Cyrus frowned and rolled the desk chair he was sitting on closer to TJ, “there’s nothing wrong with you. It’s super common. And you can get help for it during tests and they can’t fail you for having it.”

“I’ll talk to my mom about it, I guess,” he closed the binder, “thanks for helping me out here. Even when I was a dick to Buffy.”

“I’m not doing it for you,” Cyrus shot back defiantly, on instinct. When he saw TJ avert his eyes, managing to look both sad and guilty, he felt compelled to add “Well, you don’t seem to be that bad now. You’ve been very…” He struggled to find a fitting word for it, “ _Pleasant_ the entire time I’ve been here.”

Cyrus tried a small smile when TJ shot a hopeful glance his way, “I really don’t understand how you could be so horrible to Buffy in middle school.”

“You know middle school,” TJ groaned, “I was super insecure that she was going to be better than me at basketball, so I was mean to her, and then Reed and the others kept egging me on to do it because they thought it was funny, so I kept doing it.”

“Good old peer pressure,” Cyrus sighed.

“I’ve thought about apologizing a lot, you know,” TJ said, rubbing his forehead, “but I don’t know _how,_ because it’s been such a long time.”

“I think she’d appreciate it,” Cyrus said, closing the Math binder he was still holding, “do you want to practice some more Math, or…”

“No,” TJ said, standing up out of the bean bag, “let’s do something else. Want to play something?”

“What, Halo or something?”

“Whatever you want.”

 

-

 

“Fucking take that!”

“Nah-ah, I’m in first place now, and I’m staying in first place, keep your blue shells out of my face.”

“Fuck you.”

“Your mom,” Cyrus yelled just as he flew over the finish line in first place, TJ finishing third a couple seconds after him. “Ha! I told you I was going to beat you in Mario Kart.”

TJ pushed his hair back, and fell down against his bedframe, putting his head on the mattress and staring up at the ceiling.

“I hoped I would win at least one.”

“My thoughts when we played Fifa, but that didn’t happen either.”

“True,” TJ nodded, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and checking the time. “I’m hungry.”

“We can go downstairs? See if your mom needs any help?”

“Sure.”

They stumbled down the stairs, joking about their little video game tournament and yelling profanities at each other, and walked into the kitchen laughing.

TJ’s mom, ( _Anne,_ Cyrus corrected himself in his mind,) was sitting down at the kitchen table, wearing a pink apron and filling in a Sudoku. She looked up at them, still laughing and pushing each other, and stood up, straightening out her apron.

“You boys seem to be having fun.”

“Yeah,” TJ smiled down at Cyrus, “We came downstairs to see if we can help.”

“The lasagna still has ten minutes in the oven, so food-wise everything is done – I hope you like lasagna, Cyrus dear – you boys can set the table?”

“How many plates? Is Amber eating here tonight?”

“Just three,” Anne said, gesturing to the cupboards that supposedly held the plates and cutlery, “I think she’s at Iris’ tonight.”

Cyrus flushed red, and walked over to the cupboard TJ’s mom had pointed out to hide his blush.

“What’s wrong with Iris?” TJ came up behind him.

“Ex-girlfriend of mine.”

“Ooh, juicy.”

“Shut up, and take these plates.”

“Yeah, Cyrus, boss me around some more in my own house.”

“ _Shut up_!”

 

-

 

“Really nice lasagna, Anne.”

“Thank you, Cyrus. I’m so glad TJ finally brought home a polite friend.” TJ’s mom said with a pointed look at TJ.

“My friends are polite.”

“Reed destroyed one of my favourite flowerbeds.”

“Told you she was holding a grudge,” TJ smiled and pointed at Cyrus with his fork, “she’s never ever letting that go.”

Cyrus let out a little snigger, taking a big bite of lasagna. He felt weird, being so at ease in the presence of TJ. It felt like a betrayal to Buffy, and to his own integrity, but he _did_ feel at ease, and he did like spending time with TJ, who - surprise! - wasn’t a horrible dick.

“So, Cyrus, have you and TJ known each other for a long time?” Anne asked, absentmindedly taking bites of her lasagna.

“No, not really,” Cyrus said, “he does play on the basketball team with one of my best friends.”

“Oh, who? Do I know him?” Anne directed her question at TJ.

“Driscoll. Buffy Driscoll, the shooting guard.”

“Oh, the girl! She’s very good!”

“Yeah, she is.” TJ said, giving Cyrus a tight-lipped smile.

 

-

 

“Well, I’ll see you at school,” TJ said, handing Cyrus a container with leftover lasagna Anne forced him to take home.

“I guess so,” Cyrus said, carefully taking the container from TJ and putting it in his backpack, “I’ll do some research on how I can help you study, and we’ll look for a future date, alright?”

“You still want to help?” TJ’s eyes widened in surprise, “Even if I have problems?”

“You’re my ticket to NYU, buddy,” Cyrus raised his eyebrows at him, “not letting go of it that easily. Besides, I had fun.”

“Me too,” TJ said with a lopsided grin, “beating someone at Fifa is always a pleasure.”

“Absolutely fucking decimating someone at Mario Kart is also a blast, not that you’d know anything about that.”

“Hey!” TJ protested, “I’ll have you know that I am a pro at Mario Kart.”

Cyrus tilted his head and scrunched up his nose at TJ. “Evidence suggests otherwise.”

“I’m not about to be bullied in my own house,” TJ laughed, “are you sure that I don’t have to drive you home? It’s getting dark.”

“It’s only a block or two that way, I’ll manage.”

“Alright, your decision,” TJ said, closing the door halfway, “are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Cyrus turned around and waved at TJ, “see you at school.”

“Yeah, bye.”

Cyrus waved and turned around, if he had looked back he would’ve seen that TJ watched him walk away for a while, before fondly shaking his head and finally closing the door.

 

-

 

“I had fun.”

“ _You did_?”

“He’s very tolerable.”

“ _He is_? Since when?”

“Oh, shut up,” Cyrus took a tray from the stack and got into the lunch line. “We talked a bit and played some Fifa, it was nice.”

“Since when do you play Fifa?”

Buffy, Andi, Jonah and Marty walked behind Cyrus, listening to his every word. They had been bombarding him with questions ever since he walked into the school that morning, overly interested in how his tutoring session went.

“God that spaghetti does _not_ look appetizing.”

“It looks like it’s already been eaten.”

“Yeah, I’m going to go ahead and go for a sandwich,” Cyrus said to the lunch lady. He accepted the sandwich, which looked stale and borderline inedible, but still a hell of a lot better than the spaghetti.

He walked to a free table, ignoring his friends’ questions and sat down with a sigh.

“Can we switch the topic?”

“Sure. This spaghetti tastes like vomit.” Marty said, scrunching up his nose in disgust, but taking another bite nonetheless.

“It definitely looks like vomit,” Cyrus said, taking a cautious bite out of his sandwich and falling back against his chair in relief when it tasted fine.

“I am _not_ putting my mouth anywhere near you until you brush your teeth,” Buffy said, twisting away from Marty, repulsed by the smell of his pasta.

“Come on, that’s not fair,” Marty halted his eating for at least ten seconds to protest, but when Buffy didn’t turn back to him he shrugged and started to shovel pasta into his mouth again. “I promise it’s not that gross.”

“Please, at least eat a mint before you breathe in my direction again.”

“Hey!”

The conversation fell still as they all turned around to see TJ stand at their table, flanked by his two buddies Reed and Lester.

“I was wondering if I could maybe, uh, borrow Buffy for a minute or two.”

“No,” Marty said, slinging his arm around Buffy, despite her protests about his rancid spaghetti breath.

“Come on,” Cyrus whispered to Buffy, “it’ll be fine.”

“If it isn’t fine, you owe me taters for at least a month,” Buffy whispered back before releasing herself from Marty’s grip and following TJ out of hearing range.

Lester walked on, but Reed lingered for a moment, looking Cyrus up and down and sneering, and only then walked to the table where all of his other friends were sat.

“That guy is such a piece of shit,” Andi commented.

“Reed? Yeah, he ran over TJ’s mom’s flowerbed with a dirtbike.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant, but go off, I guess.”

Buffy and TJ re-entered the cafeteria, nodded at each other and parted ways, Buffy walking over to their table, and TJ to his.

“What did he want?”

“He apologised,” Buffy said, dumbfounded, “said he didn’t know how to do it back then.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Andi said, taking a bite out of her sandwich, “did you put him up to this, Cyrus?”

“Not at all.”

“I think I have to puke.” Marty looked a little green and turned to Buffy. “I definitely have to puke.”

“I swear to fucking god, Marty, if you puke on me I will never talk to you again.”

 

-

 

**NOVEMBER**

-

 

**TJ KIPPEN 🥦**

 

Yo are you free after school?

I have a test tomorrow

Yeah I’m free

Want to go learn at the Spoon?

Sure

 

-

 

“Yo, Cyrus, over here!”

“Hi!” Cyrus slid into the booth where TJ was already sitting, glasses on and Maths binder and notebook already out. “Have you been waiting for long?”

“No, no, just got here. Want to order?”

“Yeah, sure,” Cyrus said, “I can get the bill this time, you’ll take it next time we come here?”

“There’s going to be a next time?” TJ asked, slightly surprised.

Cyrus was in the process of taking off his coat when he stopped to give TJ a weird look. “I mean yeah, we can’t bug your poor, poor mother every other day of the week.”

“You sure have a point there,” TJ said, waving at Amber who was cleaning glasses behind the bar.

She rolled her eyes, but made her way over to them nonetheless, tiny notebook in hand and a bored expression on her face.

“Hello Cyrus. I see my brother is in the process of corrupting you.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“Very mature.”

“God, you’re annoying,” Amber flipped her long, blonde hair back and directed her attention to Cyrus, “so, what would you like to order?”

Cyrus nervously looked between TJ and Amber, afraid to get caught up in the crossfire, “a chocolate milkshake and a small basket of baby taters.”

“Make that a large basket,” TJ said, looking at Cyrus with a tilted head, “I mean, we can share, no?”

“Yeah, of course!” Cyrus said, surprised that TJ would want to share. “Might be cheaper, even.”

“Alright, so make it one large basket of baby taters and two chocolate milkshakes.”

“Okay, will that be all?” Amber said, scribbling something down on her impossibly tiny notebook, “don’t you have work today?”

“I have work tomorrow,” TJ said, “the gym’s not open today, Susan is sick.”

“That sucks,” Amber said, “is Tom opening the gym up tomorrow?”

“I suppose,” TJ said, waving at Amber with both hands, “now shoo.”

Amber closed her notebook and made a show of smiling at Cyrus, but ignoring TJ, before walking over to the kitchen.

“You work at a gym?”

“I mean, kind of, I guess. It’s a kids’ gym.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I love kids.”

“Me too,” TJ smiled, opening up his binder and pointing at a selection of math problems, “anyway, I had a lot of issue understanding this part of the new chapter…”

 

-

 

“Anyway, I think you have it down by now.” Cyrus said, closing his binder after two straight hours of learning, “I could go for another milkshake, you want one?”

“I’ll pay this time,” TJ stood up, not listening to Cyrus’ protests and walking up to the bar, “Also want another basket of baby taters?”

“Sure.” Cyrus opened his phone and scrolled down Instagram, seeing that Buffy, Andi, Jonah and Marty went to the cinema without him. He sent them an annoyed message in their group chat, which went unnoticed, because they were probably still seeing the movie.

“Cyrus? Cyrus? Earth to Cyrus? Hello?”

“Oh sorry,” he shook his head, “Spaced out for a moment.”

“Clearly. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just… my friends went out to the cinema without me and I’m just a little bummed out.”

“Oh, that sucks, I’m sorry.”

Cyrus looked up from his phone, and shook his head at TJ with a confused face. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about.”

“Well, it’s kind of my fault that you’re not with your friends now, isn’t it?” TJ asked with a guilty face.

“Nah, it’s not your fault, I’m just kind of pissed.”

“Nah, it is my fault,” TJ copied Cyrus, “let me make it up to you.”

“How?”

 

-

 

“An arcade?”

“An arcade.” TJ confirmed.

“I didn’t even know we had an arcade in town.”

“Well, do you want to go in?”

Cyrus briefly looked down at the floor and after a while he smiled at TJ, who looked nervous all of a sudden. Cyrus realised that this was likely one of TJ’s favourite places and he had put himself in a vulnerable position by bringing Cyrus there.

“Hell yes, I love arcades.”

“Good,” TJ looked relieved, “first round of air-hockey is on me.”

“I guess that you just have to be prepared to die, TJ Kippen.”

“I won’t be the one dying tonight, Cyrus Goodman.”

“That sounded incredibly ominous.”

 

-

 

“I did not expect you to be so good at air-hockey,” TJ grumbled putting a quarter in the machine for yet another rematch. So far, Cyrus had won three out of the five rounds they played, and TJ was determined to win their little tournament, or you know, _at least_ tie.

“Well, I have to at least be good at something.” Cyrus said, concentrating on the game that was about to start.

“Don’t put yourself down like that,” TJ said, making Cyrus look up, “you’re good at a lot of things.”

“Oh thank you-” Cyrus started to say, flustered, until he heard the familiar ‘ _thunk’_ of the puck hitting the back of his goal. “Oh _fuck you,_ That’s below the belt, TJ!”

“All is fair in love and air-hockey, Cy.”

“Oh, i _t’s on,_ now _._ If you thought I was on my A-game before you were mistaken.”

“Why so angry all of a sudden?” TJ smirked at Cyrus, who was determined to hit back.

“Just distracted by your beautiful hair.”

“Wait, what-” TJ said, only noticing that Cyrus had taken a shot in his confusion, and was rewarded with a counterpoint. “Oh, I see what you’re doing, you’re playing my game.”

“All is fair in love and air-hockey.” Cyrus mocked TJ, now focused completely on the game.

“Thank god you are so nice though,” TJ said, hitting the puck at Cyrus.

“Well, you’re a talented sportsman,” Cyrus countered, hearing the satisfying sound of the puck hitting home.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“Ha! Hit me, Kippen, you’ll never beat me.”

They played for a while longer. TJ and Cyrus alternated scoring goals, managing to drag the game out for so long that they were tied once again.

“Fucking hell.”

“Give up already, Cyrus.”

“Never.”

“I’m going to win Cyrus.” TJ blocked a shot Cyrus sent his way with ease and started to get a little cocky, “there’s nothing you can do or say that would knock me off my high right now.”

“You’re so hot right now,” Cyrus said, trying to sound as flirty as he could, making TJ’s cheeks flush an obvious red and causing his head to shoot up, staring at Cyrus with a shell-shocked look.

Cyrus used that confusion to his best abilities and scored his final goal, making him the winner of the tournament.

“Fucking yes! Take that, Kippen! I win.”

“Oh, whatever,” TJ said, still red in the face. He carded his fingers through his hair and raised his eyebrows at Cyrus, “you think I’m hot.”

“That was a diversion tactic.”

“Yeah right,” TJ walked over to Cyrus’ side of the table, giving him a friendly shove, “You think I am attractive.”

“Absolutely not.”

“You don’t think I’m attractive?” TJ teased, poking Cyrus in the side.

“Well, that’s for me to know and for you to agonize about,” Cyrus stuck out his tongue at TJ and poked him back. “Now, let’s go, so I can beat your sorry ass at Pac-Man.”

 

-

 

**DECEMBER**

 

-

 

Cyrus and TJ were studying at the Spoon when their debate switched from Math to which Disney Channel Original Movie was the best one.

“Nah, you’re wrong.”

“I’m telling you! The best Disney Channel Original Movie is Princess Protection Program.”

“Nope! Geek Charming.”

“Selena and Demi.”

“Sarah Hyland is great too, I don’t know what you’re trying to achieve here. You should agree with me with the stupid amount of Modern Family you watch.” Cyrus took a sip of his milkshake, “The story is just so much better, a geek and a popular girl fall in love while filming a documentary? Made in heaven. Like him making that documentary, and it looks so bad at first but it turned out to end on how much he liked her? Poetic cinema.”

“A _princess_ and a regular girl become best friends because the princess has to go undercover is a way better story.”

“Fuck you.”

“You see Cyrus,” TJ popped a baby tater in his mouth, “I may not be able to do math, but I do have great taste in movies.”

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

-

“Cyrus! Cyrus!”

“TJ! What?”

“I got a fucking A-!”

“No way!”

“Yes!” TJ’s eyes sparkled as he pulled a dog-eared paper out of his backpack, waving it in Cyrus’ face, and indeed, it was the Calc quiz they had been studying for for three hours a day or two before, marked with a big red A- and a smiley on top.

“Oh my god, I’m so proud of you!” Cyrus threw his arms around TJ, and for a while they held each other, consumed by euphoria.

A dryly said “Congrats, TJ,” from Buffy was the thing that finally made them realise they were standing among all of Cyrus’ friends and in a crowded hallway, and let go of each other.

“Thanks, Buffy,” TJ smiled at her, before redirecting his attention back to Cyrus, “anyways, Cy, I’ll see you at the Spoon after school?”

“Sounds good!” Cyrus said, high-fiving TJ, when he walked by. He watched him walk up to Reed and Lester who were waiting at TJ’s locker. Reed looked Cyrus straight into the eye and sneered at him, making Cyrus avert his gaze and look at his friends again, who were all already staring at him.

“Sorry, what were we talking about?”

“My upcoming Frisbee match-” Jonah started to say before Buffy shushed him.

“Screw Ultimate – no offense, Jonah – what’s going on between you and Kippen?”

“What do you mean?” Cyrus said, pushing the strap of his backpack further up on his shoulder, “There’s nothing going on between us. I mean, I’m his tutor and we’re friends, I guess.”

“That didn’t look like a friendly hug to me,” Andi said, exchanging a look with Buffy.

“It was a friendly hug,” Cyrus said, placing his books in his locker, “it’s not like we’re into each other or anything.”

“You go on dates all of the time.”

“Those aren’t dates, that’s just hanging out.”

“Really?” Buffy raised her eyebrows at Cyrus, “What are you doing after school again?”

“Come on that’s not fair-”

“What are you doing after school?” Buffy repeated herself, interrupting Cyrus.

“We’re going to learn at the Spoon and then we’re going ice skating,” Cyrus mumbled, looking at his shoes.

“See!” Buffy pointed at him, “Date.”

“It’s not a date!”

“So, can we come?” Jonah asked.

“No!”

“So it’s a date.”

“ _It’s not a date!”_

 

-

 

“Chocolate milkshake?”

“No, it’s too cold for a milkshake.”

“Alright, hot chocolate?”

“You read my mind.”

Cyrus smiled at TJ, who walked up to the bar to order. Cyrus was sure that it wasn’t TJ’s turn to pay, but was grateful that he did, because their frequent trips to the Spoon, the arcade and the cinema were starting to eat away at his wallet. He took out his Maths binder, opening it on the most recent chapter, sitting back and waiting for TJ to come back.

“I’m really not feeling Math today,” TJ said, carefully placing two cups of hot chocolate on the table, “vacation starts next week too. Can we just skip the tutoring today?”

“No,” Cyrus drawled out the word, tapping his binder, “we’ve got to get you that scholarship, Teej.”

“ _Teej?”_

“It’s a new nickname I decided upon.”

“Swanky.” TJ said, taking a careful sip of his chocolate, “But let’s not do math today.”

“TJ-“

“I’ll pay for ice skating.”

“I can’t be bought, TJ Kippen,” Cyrus said, grabbing his mug to warm up his cold hands and blowing on the hot drink.

“I’ll pay for ice skating and the cinema next time we go.”

“Deal.”

 

-

 

“I’m going to die.”

“You’re not.”

“I’m going to break my neck and die.”

“You can’t die, I need a tutor.”

TJ stepped onto the ice and twirled around as if he had done it a thousand times.

“I used to play ice hockey.”

“I have literally never set foot on ice, TJ!” Cyrus yelled, panicked. TJ skated over on him, looking like the poster child for calmness, holding out his hand.

“Come on, I’ve got you.”

Cyrus hesitantly set one foot on ice and immediately slipped away, only barely getting caught by TJ.

“Dude! I am going to break my neck.”

“Nah,” TJ said, holding onto Cyrus tightly, “this is exactly like roller-skating, you just have to get used to it for a while.”

“You’re acting as if I have ever roller-skated,” Cyrus yelped, holding onto TJ like a lifeline, trying to find his footing, and releasing a shaky breath when he managed to stand all on his own. “God, this is hard.”

“Cy, come on, you haven’t even moved yet.”

“I’m not moving for another ten minutes.”

“Oh god, come on,” TJ skated in front of Cyrus and took both of Cyrus’ hands in his own, “I’ll lead the way.”

TJ gracefully skated backwards, carefully pulling Cyrus, who was struggling immensely, forward, and before Cyrus could realise it properly they had made a tour around the rink.

“It’s not that hard, right?” TJ smiled at Cyrus, still guiding him around the rink.

Cyrus sent a half-smile his way, realising that he was starting to enjoy himself, and wanted to answer TJ with his usual sarcastic remark, but in that brief moment of inattentiveness, the inevitable happened; he slipped and fell, taking TJ with him in his fall.

TJ fell over on top of Cyrus, checking to see if the boy beneath him was okay before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Cyrus tried not to laugh because both his ego and ass were hurting immensely, but admitted that their current position was pretty funny and joined TJ in his giggles. “Get off me, you big goof.”

“I don’t know,” TJ teased, “I’m pretty comfortable here.”

“Well, I’m not, you’re heavy,” Cyrus said, weakly struggling to get out from under TJ, who was firmly pinning his hands in place. He was still laughing when he finally looked up at TJ’s smiling face that was already looking down at him.

Their laughter died down after a while, just looking at each other with their faces impossibly close.

TJ’s eyes moved scanned over Cyrus’ face and halted at his lips.

“Cyrus-”

“Hey! You boys! Get up from the ice, you’re endangering yourself!”

They scrambled up as fast as they could after hearing the supervisor’s voice, stumbling and slipping, but eventually getting back up on their feet.

They were both flushed in the face and were decisively _not_ looking at each other, but after a while, as if it was a reflex, their hands found each other again, their fingers tangled together for the resting hour they spent on the ice.

 

-

 

**Teej**

Cy

Do you and your friends have plans for NYE

Not as far as I know

Amber and I are throwing a party

You guys should come

Sounds great :)

I’ll ask them

 

-

 

**GHC + Jonah B + Buffy’s BF**

**Cyguy**

Y O   M Y    D E A R   B I T C H E Z

Any plans for NYE?

**Slayer**

Nope

**Andiman**

Sadly

No

**Frisbee boi**

I got an invitation to a party but I can cancel what’s up

**Cyguy**

We’re invited to a party @ the Kippens

Interested?

**Mr Party**

Hell yes

**Slayer**

Don’t have anything better to do

**Frisbee boi**

I’m definitely cancelling my plans

Buffy don’t be a negative natalie

**Andiman**

Do you mean negative nancy?

**Mr Party**

Natalie can be negative too

Bitch

Don’t diss my boy

**Frisbee boi**

@Mr Party ily <3

**Mr Party**

@Frisbee boi ily2 <3 <3

**Cyguy**

Ew

Get

A

Room

**Slayer**

Hello? Wtf lmfao

**Mr Party**

Love u babe wouldn’t leave you for the world

Let alone jonah

**Frisbee boi**

:(

Sad boi hours

 

-

 

They walked into the party, the bass pounding as if it was trying to drown out all of the noise everyone there could produce. He felt thoroughly over-dressed, even though Amber had sent them a text informing them that they were expected to dress a little fancy.

Cyrus looked around for TJ, holding a bottle of Sprite and a bottle of vodka that he had bought off Marty’s cousin because he had read online that you shouldn’t arrive empty-handed at a party.

He pulled on his collar, feeling insecure even though Buffy and Andi had told him that he looked handsome at least five times that night. He was wearing his neat blue shirt that had been a holiday present from Andi and a pair of black slacks.

 “Cyrus! You came!” He turned around to see Amber looking at him with her arms open for a hug. He walked up to her with a huge smile and gave her an awkward side hug with the two bottles squashed between them.

“You brought fuel, I see?” Amber said, taking the bottle of vodka from him and inspecting the label, “Not going to drink a lot of this, Jesus, where did you get this?”

“Bought it off Marty’s cousin, thought I should bring something.” He handed her the bottle of Sprite too, “Brought a chaser as well.”

“Sick,” Amber motioned for him to follow her and walked over to the kitchen, placing the Sprite in the fridge. “Anyway, help yourself to anything you want, wine’s in the cooler over there, beer’s in the fridge, there’s liquor on the table, and that table over there has snacks.”

“Any soft drinks?”

“You’re going to drink coke all night, Cy?” He turned around to see TJ leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing a pair of dress pants and a proper shirt and tie. He eyed Cyrus up from head to toe. “You clean up nice.”

“Likewise,” Cyrus nodded at him with burning cheeks, “are you drunk already?”

“Eh, I’m tipsy. You need to catch up.”

“He brought his own,” Amber said, holding up the bottle of vodka.

“Never pegged you for a vodka guy,” TJ said, walking over to Amber and taking the bottle from her. He inspected the label, like Amber had done, unscrewed the cap, took a whiff and winced, “want a vodka-Sprite?”

“Sure,” Cyrus said, looking at the ceiling, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

 

-

 

“Look who showed up,” Cyrus turned around in a drunken haze, looking for the source of the voice. He stumbled a little over his own feet and looked up at Reed, sneering at him with two red solo cups in his hands. “And little Cyrus is drinking too? Wouldn’t have expected that.”

“Hi Reed.” Cyrus said, scanning the room for TJ, or Amber, or Andi, or literally anyone but Reed, but couldn’t spot a single one of his friends in his blurry state of mind. “Nice party, right?”

“What are you doing here, Cyrus?”

“TJ invited me.” Cyrus said, craning his neck and looking frantically around, trying to telepathically message to his friends to come and save him from Reed.

“Pity invite,” Reed snorted, “always a classic.”

“It wasn’t a pity invite, we’re friends.” Cyrus defended himself, tears already filling his eyes, because apparently Cyrus was an emotional drunk, “TJ wants me here.”

“Yeah, sure,” Reed said sarcastically, “keep telling yourself that, pal.” And with that he shoved past Cyrus and walked over to the part of the room where they were playing slap cup.

Cyrus slid down onto the floor with his back against the wall, taking big gulps out of his cup and feeling a single tear running down his cheek, even though logically he knew that they were friends and TJ liked him, he still felt a little out of place.

“Cyrus? What are you doing on the floor?”

“Crying, I guess,” Cyrus said, looking up at Andi and Buffy, who were crouching in front of him, looking concerned.

“What? Why?”

“Reed,” Cyrus answered, finishing off his drink. “God, I hate that guy. I want to fucking drop kick him off a cliff.”

“Don’t be so aggressive, Andi,” Cyrus sniffed.

“No, Andi is right. Reed is a bitch,” Buffy said, “what did he say to you? I’m going to murder him.”

“Just that TJ doesn’t like me,” Cyrus said, realising how ridiculous that sounded when he said it out loud.

“That’s bullshit, Cy,” Andi said, sitting down next to Cyrus and putting her head on his shoulder, “TJ likes you so much. He can’t stay away from you.”

And like a sign from the heavens, a wildly drunk TJ appeared out of the kitchen, scouting the room, and lighting up when he saw Cyrus on the floor.

“Cy! Are you having fun?”

“Yeah,” Cyrus quickly wiped away his tears and shot TJ a big smile, “Yeah, it’s great.”

TJ sat down next to Cyrus and Andi and put an arm around Cyrus, who immediately cuddled into him. Andi and Buffy shared a look, and Andi took that as her cue to leave.

“Everything okay?” TJ asked, sounding surprisingly sober.

“Yeah, just a little miffed all of a sudden.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” TJ looked at him and tilted Cyrus’ head up so he could look him in the eye, “it’s New Year’s Eve, we have two hours until midnight and we haven’t even danced together yet.”

“I’m not much of a dancer,” Cyrus mumbled, his eyes switching between TJ’s eyes and lips constantly.

“Well, we haven’t played beer pong together yet either.”

“I’ve never played beer pong.”

“Lucky you, it’s the easiest game in the world.”

 

-

 

“Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Yeah!” The crowd that had gathered around them cheered when TJ finished off his cup.

TJ and Cyrus teamed up in an impromptu beer pong tournament and had made it to the final, mostly thanks to Cyrus’ impeccable aim where there were only a couple cups left on the table, and TJ’s experience in the game. They were playing an intense match against Marty and Buffy, who, when they teamed up instead of trying to one-up each other, were a force to be reckoned with.

Marty had just made a shot and both teams were left with only one cup. Cyrus took the wet ping pong ball from TJ and tried to concentrate his fuzzy head on the one cup that was left on the other side of the table. He was about to make the shot when he heard Reed make a crass comment to Lester.

“Dude, I bet you twenty bucks that this kid can’t make the shot.”

“Lay off, dude,” Lester said, trying to focus on the game.

“Well, I bet you twenty bucks that he _will_ make the shot,” TJ shot back, making the crowd break out in whispers.

“Don’t do this, Teej.”

“Eh, I believe in you.”

Cyrus tried to concentrate on the match, but Reed piped up again.

“Maybe you should give him a kiss for good luck if you believe in him that much, TJ.”

“Well maybe I will,” TJ said, drunkenly taking Cyrus by the shoulders and planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth, “look at that, now he will surely make the shot.”

Cyrus laughed it off and focused on the game once more, throwing the ball in a neat little arch and effortlessly making the shot, instantly rewarded by the little _plop_ sound the ball made when it landed in Buffy’s cup.

“Fuck,” Reed, Marty and Buffy said simultaneously.

“Good game,” Cyrus went over to Buffy and Marty to give them a hug when TJ went over to Reed with a smile as if he had just won the lottery and a very, _very,_ loud, “Pay up bitch!”

 

-

 

Half an hour until midnight and TJ and Cyrus were dancing.

If you could even call it dancing.

They were jumping around in circles with erratic arm movements at upbeat songs and were dancing impossibly close at slower songs, foreheads pressed together, breathing in each other’s air.

Cyrus was just about to untangle himself from TJ to get another drink when he got snatched away by Buffy.

“Looking cosy over there with Kippen, Cy. Still _just friends_?”

“Yes!” Cyrus said defiantly, stumbling a little, “Now, I’m going to get another drink.”

“Cyrus, where did you go?” TJ whined.

“I’m going to go get another drink,” Cyrus yelled at TJ, holding onto the wall for support when walking into the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen, walking over to the cooler with wine with a lot of effort, reaching into it and pouring himself a cup of rosé.

“Cyrus! I surely thought you’d be with TJ right now.” Cyrus turned around to see Walker leaning against the doorframe, taking sips of his beer.

“What? Why?”

“It’s like two minutes until midnight, man.”

“Oh fuck.”

He ran back into the living room where everyone was holding their phone, excitedly looking at the time ticking down. He whipped his head around manically, searching for TJ, finally spotting him at the other side of the room by the beer pong tables, talking to a couple of kiss-eager cheerleaders, obviously in panic and trying to let them down gently.

Cyrus made his way over to TJ, elbowing people left and right, almost falling over in the process, but focussed on his goal. He heard some very eager people starting to count down from twenty, and started to walk even faster, pushing people out of his way. TJ finally spotted him when people started the countdown.

_“Ten!”_

TJ tried to shake off the cheerleader that was desperately clinging onto his bicep.

_“Nine!”_

Cyrus got briefly stopped by an overexcited Andi, but as she took a look at where he was going she let him go.

_“Eight!”_

TJ got stopped by Reed, but he wasn’t having any of that shit and pushed him to the side.

_“Seven!”_

Cyrus bumped into Buffy and Marty, who had prematurely started making out.

_“Six!”_

Cyrus dropped his cup of rosé.

_“Five!”_

TJ worked his way around a group of people that was circle-hugging and singing ‘You Never Walk Alone” incredibly loudly, even if that wasn’t at all the song that was playing over the speakers.

_“Four!”_

Cyrus accelerated and tripped over his own feet, almost falling down.

_“Three!”_

TJ stretched out his arms and caught Cyrus by the shoulders, saving him from smacking down on his face.

_“Two!”_

TJ moved his hand up and down Cyrus’ cheeks, looking into his eyes as if he was searching for something.

_“One!”_

Cyrus started to close his eyes, tilting his face up for that last, defining second.

 

-

**JANUARY**

-

 

_“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_

TJ leaned down, but before their lips could meet in a New Year’s kiss, something, or rather someone, got thrown into them, knocking them both to the ground. Cyrus scrambled up from the floor into a half-sitting position, looking up at a snickering Reed, who had pushed Gus into them.

“Oops.”

“You’re a fucking dick, you know that right, Reed?” Cyrus stood up, helping up Gus and TJ, who placed a gentle hand on his arm, as if to say that he shouldn’t provoke Reed. “Why the fuck would you ruin New Year for us? Piece of shit.”

“Oh, kitty has got claws,” Reed laughed, until Amber firmly grabbed his arm.

“I think it’s time for you to leave, Reed.”

“Alright, alright,” Reed said, walking over to the couch and picking up his jacket, “but don’t think this is over, Goodman.”

“I fucking hope not!” Cyrus tried to march up to Reed, but TJ held his arms back, turning him around and pressing him into his chest. “God, why did he have to ruin New Year? Fucking hell.”

“Hey, Cy,” TJ tilted Cyrus’ chin up by pressing two fingers under it, “nothing is ruined. This is just a new beginning.”

 

-

 

**Teej**

Come to the spoon

I’m studying for history

There’s no time like the present

Take a break

No!

Yes!

I’ll buy you taters

…

On my way

 

-

 

“Cy! Over here!”

“Fuck, it’s cold.”

“I gathered from the scarf, and the jacket, and the hat, and-” TJ interrupted himself, “are those mittens?”

“They keep me warm,” Cyrus mumbled, “I had to walk here, thank you very much.”

“I’ll drop you off at home after,” TJ said, taking Cyrus’ hands between his own and rubbing up and down to warm them up, “I’m grateful that the mittens prevented you from turning into a total icicle.”

“A Cycicle.”

“You’re funny,” TJ winked and let go of his hands, “I already ordered the baby taters, but I’m going to go order a hot chocolate for you.”

“You really don’t have to.”

“Yes, but I want to.”

 

-

 

“It’s getting late, we should probably leave,” Cyrus looked at the text his mom sent him, “It’s seven already.”

“Oh, shit, time flies,” TJ said, downing the last of his third hot chocolate.

“Mom asks if you want to come over for dinner.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, just let me text my mom.” TJ shot a text to his mom, who replied that she wasn’t going to be home until later anyway and was planning on ordering a pizza, and that he was to make sure to thank Cyrus’ mom for her hospitality. “She said yes.”

Cyrus stood up to pay the tab, and TJ scrolled down his Facebook feed. Cyrus had persuaded him to make a Facebook when he wanted to play online Uno, but had no one to play it with, and TJ had kept it because, you know, it was useful. He spotted a post from their local drive-in cinema, opening the link to learn more.

“We’re good to go.”

“Want to go to the movies this evening?”

“Which one? The cinema or the drive in?”

“Drive in.”

“Oh, hell yes.”

 

-

 

“What movie are we seeing again?”

“Shrek 2.”

“Are you kidding?”

“Absolutely not,” TJ said while manoeuvring the car into a parking spot with good view of the screen. “Now, where is the candy.”

The drive-in wasn’t full at all, a lot of people seemingly turned off by the fact that it was a weekday, the film they were showing was a sequel, and on top of it all, it was the sequel to Shrek.

“Nah-ah,” Cyrus shook his head, “That’s for when it starts.”

“You’re no fun,” TJ pouted.

 

-

 

They were getting to the part where Shrek first turns into a human when Cyrus heard TJ yawn, and a moment later felt an arm on his shoulder.

“That was cliché.”

“True,” TJ said, pulling Cyrus closer to him, “I’m only doing it to get you to feed me more M&M’s though.”

“Alright,” Cyrus cuddled into TJ and fed him a Red Vine.

 

-

 

“I had fun,” Cyrus said, “we should come here more often, everything coming out in regular cinema is shit right now.”

“Fine with me,” TJ said, “always fun watching a movie from the comfort of your own car.”

“Are you staying over?” Cyrus said, when TJ parked in his driveway.

“No, I ought to get home, say hi to mom at least.”

“Alright,” Cyrus opened his car door and unbuckled his seat belt. He was already half out of the car when he turned around and gave TJ a kiss on the cheek, “See you tomorrow.”

 

-

 

**FEBRUARY**

 

-

 

“Come on, TJ,” Cyrus mumbled under his breath, seeing him dribble the ball on the court, looking for an opportunity to score. There were less than thirty seconds on the clock.

TJ frantically looked around for an opportunity to shoot, but realised he was closed in. As in a miracle, Buffy broke loose from the ranks of players guarding her and TJ managed to pass her the ball. It was a risky move, considering Buffy was well beyond the three-point line.

Buffy caught the ball and wasted no time taking a shot at the hoop, and the ball circled the rim once, twice, and after a third time, as if they were in a movie, the ball fell through the hoop just as the buzzer sounded, winning them the game.

Cyrus jumped up from his seat and screamed, taking Andi by the hand and running down to the pitch, engulfing Buffy in a group hug, quickly followed by Marty and Jonah, who also joined the party.

After a little while, Cyrus broke free from the group, looking around the pitch for TJ, but the familiar blonde quiff was nowhere to be seen.

“Boo,” a voice said in his ear. He turned around to see a sweaty TJ, who was smiling from ear to ear, “did you watch the game?”

“Of course,” Cyrus said, throwing his arms around TJ, “you did so well.”

-

 

“Cyrus.”

“What? Is something wrong?” Cyrus, who had been bent over his books at first shot up straight at the tone of TJ’s voice.

“Maybe, I don’t know yet.”

“Teej, you’re scaring me.”

“I just got an e-mail from NYU.”

“Oh my god,” Cyrus scrambled up from the table he was sat at, his English essay forgotten, grabbing a jacket and his keys, “want me to come over?”

He already was half way down his street when TJ mumbled a quiet “Yes.” followed by a “You’re already on your way over here, aren’t you.”

 

-

 

“I’m scared.”

“Me too.”

“I can’t open it.”

“Do it, coward,” Amber was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a movie, “Your agonizing is distracting.”

TJ nodded to himself, took a deep breath in and opened the mail, not looking at the screen.

“I can’t, Cy, you have to look for me.”

Cyrus gulped and took the laptop from TJ’s shaking hands.

“Oh my god.”

“What? What does it say?”

“Oh my god, Teej, you got in!”

“What! I got in?”

“He got in?” Amber’s voice sounded from the living room.

“I am so, so proud of you,” Cyrus said, practically throwing himself on TJ, wrapping his arms around TJ’s neck.

“Couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

-

 

**Teej**

Wanna hang?

Can’t tonight :(

Another time?

Yeah sure

 

-

 

**Teej**

Are you free tonight?

No, sorry

I PROMISE we will do something next time

Okay :)

 

-

 

**Teej**

Come to the Spoon?

I’m here with Buffy and Marty

Third wheeling like a bitch

Family dinner

Sorry

Okay

You just let me know when you’re free

Alright

_seen 18:43_

 

-

 

**Teej**

a bunch of us are going to the spoon

if you want to come you’re always welcome

_seen 15:27_

-

 

“Isn’t TJ coming today?”

“He doesn’t want to hang out with me anymore,” Cyrus sighed, eating spoonful after spoonful of Rocky Road ice cream at the speed of light.

“You’re going to choke, Cyrus, slow the fuck down,” Jonah said, rubbing up and down Cyrus’ arm, “I bet he just has a lot on his mind right now.”

“I’ve asked him to hang out four times now.”

“That seems like a bit much, indeed.”

“Shut the fuck up, Marty,” Andi said, while placing her head on Cyrus’ shoulder, “I’m sure he has an explanation, honey.”

“Thank you for reassuring me,” Cyrus said to Andi, checking his phone and whining, “he hasn’t even replied to my text.”

Cyrus felt like shit. First of all he had switched up their previous plan to go to the Spoon, making all of his friends join him for ice cream at the only ice cream joint in town, because he was sad and wanted to eat his feelings. Second of all, TJ hadn’t even replied to his latest texts, had been very distracted during their last phone call and he wasn’t even replying to Cyrus’ snaps anymore, only sending him a snap in the morning to keep their streak.

Cyrus was eating the rest of his ice cream at a more reasonable pace, when he felt Buffy and Andi perk up next to him, making him crane his neck to look what was going on.

In usual situations Buffy and Andi would call Cyrus overdramatic, but in this one he felt like his reaction was totally justified when he saw TJ come in with a bunch of his basketball buddies, looking incredibly worn out, but laughing. He stood up, took his bag, jacket and what was left of his ice cream and started to leave, brushing past TJ on his way out.

“Cyrus!”

“What!” He turned around to look TJ, who had the decency to look apologetic, in the eye, hoping that he was accurately conveying his anger by staring TJ down.

“Uh,” TJ carded his fingers through his hair and took a look over his shoulders at his friends, including Reed, who were motioning him to sit down, “I thought you were going to the Spoon today.”

“It doesn’t matter what I do, it’s not like you give a shit anyways.”

He turned around, opened the door and left, determined to not start crying where TJ could still see him.

 

-

 

**GHC + Jonah B + Buffy’s BF**

 

**Slayer**

Cyrus!

Where did you go

Do you want us to come or do you want to be alone

**Cyguy**

I want to be alone

**Andiman**

Okay

But remember we love you

If you need anything just shoot us a message xxx

**Frisbee boi**

Yeah what she said

Love you man

**Mr Party**

Love u cy

**Slayer**

Sure you don’t want us to come

**Cyguy**

Yeah I’m sure

Thanks for offering

Love u all

 

-

 

Cyrus was pushing himself forwards and backwards on the swings with the tip of his toes, trying desperately to feel better.

It had been a while since he came to the swings, because lately he didn’t need to cheer himself up if he was feeling low, he felt safe and secure seeking comfort from his friends, but this, his feelings for and about TJ, was something he had to figure out on his own.

He felt a tear trickle down his cheek, and wiped it away with his hand, not wanting to cry over something that never was.

But he had been so sure that it was something, or could be something. Even if TJ didn’t like him romantically, what he had expected and hoped, he sure thought that TJ liked and valued him as a friend, but apparently not.

He heard footsteps behind him, but before he could turn around he heard a familiar voice.

“Is that seat taken?”

His blood turned to ice when Reed sat down on the swing next to him, looking suave as ever, but looking at Cyrus with a regular expression instead of his usual sneer.

“No, sit,” Cyrus said, thinking that his day couldn’t get any worse.

“You probably hate me,” Reed started, looking at Cyrus for confirmation, and when Cyrus half-nodded he continued, “and I know I’ve been an ass, but I promise I have good intentions.”

“Sure,” Cyrus said, reaching back to take his backpack from the floor, “I don’t believe that for even one second, sorry man.”

“No, wait!” Reed said, taking Cyrus by the arm and gently pushing him back down on his swing, “Hear me out at least.”

“Okay,” Cyrus said, slowly putting his backpack down again.

“Okay, okay,” Reed said, collecting his thoughts, “uh, you’re probably wondering what happened with TJ, and it’s partially my fault what’s going on.”

“Shocker,” Cyrus rolled his eyes, because _of course_ it was Reed’s fault.

“Yeah, okay, fair. Where was I?” Reed said, “Alright, back in October when you were assigned to tutor TJ and he pointed you out at lunch, and we saw you were friends with Driscoll, we thought it would be funny to make a bet.”

“ _A bet?_ ”

“Yes, hear me out, please,” Reed sussed Cyrus, “I bet TJ 20 dollars that you wouldn’t let him kiss you before he got accepted into NYU.”

“Oh,” Cyrus said, pieces of the puzzle falling together in his head, but Reed wasn’t done yet.

“And TJ and I had a fight at New Year when he kissed you before your beer pong match, because I didn’t think it counted as a real kiss, but he did, so… Anyways, we agreed that he won both the kiss bet and the beer pong bet, so I owed him forty dollars and I was really pissed. And like it was funny while it lasted, seeing him flirt with you and win you over but like, now the bet is over and I saw you in the ice cream place, I just felt, you know, really, _really,_ guilty.”

“Oh,” Cyrus said again, blinking and staring a thousand-mile stare. “Okay, that makes sense.”

“Are you angry?”

“Obviously I am angry,” Cyrus said with a trembling voice, “I don’t think I have ever been so angry as I am now.”

“Understandable,” Reed said with a sigh, “anyway, I think it’s time for me to leave, maybe you want your friends here. But I just want to say that I am really sorry.” And with that he left, walking back to where he came from.

 

-

 

**GHC + Jonah B + Buffy’s BF**

 

**Cyguy**

I changed my mind

Please come to the park

I’m at the swings

I think I’m going to have a panic attack

Please come

**Slayer**

Stay where you are

We’re on our way.

 

-

 

**MARCH**

-

 

_Buffy (3 missed calls)_

_Andi (2 missed calls)_

_Marty (1 missed call)_

_Jonah (1 missed call)_

_Horrible horrible piece of shit human TJ (18 missed calls)_

-

 

_“You have sixteen new messages.”_

_Beep._

_“Hey, Cy, Jonah here, just wanted to see if you’re okay, call me back when you feel like it.”_

_Beep._

_“Hey Cyrus, I hope you’re a little bit better, Bex and Bowie say that you’re welcome to stay over anytime you feel like it, shoot me a text or call me back whenever! Love you!”_

_Beep._

_“Hey Cy, it’s Buffy, uh, Marty is also here, we want to say that we’re here for you, we’d like to know if you’re okay, just call back when you want, feel free to come over anytime you want. Love you lots!”_

_Beep._

_“Cyrus, I’m sorry for ignor-”_

_Next message._

_Beep._

_“Cyrus, I don’t know what happened but-”_

_Next message._

_Beep._

_“Cyrus, please, please listen to me, I don’t know-”_

_Next message._

_Beep._

_“Cyrus please, you’re my best friend, I know I’ve been distant-”_

_Next message._

_Beep._

_“Cyrus, please, I had a reason for being absent for a while, I can explain, I understand you’re angry-”_

_Next message._

_Beep._

_“Cy, I can show you why I was so distant, I have physical proof, please, please come by, or open the door when I come by, or pick up… I don’t know what to do anymore, Cy, I’m-”_

_[Delete all messages?]_

_You have zero new messages._

-

 

“Hey, Cyrus,” Buffy leaned against the locker next to Cyrus’ while he was searching his locker for his English essay he had left in there on Friday, “how are you doing?”

“Better,” Cyrus nodded, “I’m doing better, going to do great if I never have to talk to him, or see him again, to spare me the humiliation.”

“Why would you be humiliated? You’ve done nothing to be embarrassed about.” Buffy rubbed his arm a little to comfort him.

“Nothing? I’ve only gone and fell for him while I was just a joke to him,” he laughed bitterly, “not even a joke. A fucking _bet_.”

“I… I don’t know, Cy.”

Cyrus harshly slammed his locker door shut, turning to face Buffy.

“You don’t know what? I don’t fucking know what else it could be. It lines up! Being so friendly to me, the ice skating rink, the beer pong game, the New Year’s kiss-”

“See, that’s where I think it doesn’t add up.”

“What?”

“Like, Reed said he already won the kissing bet during the beer pong final, right?” She looked at Cyrus, who mulled it over in his head and then nodded, “but why did he try to kiss you at midnight?”

“I don’t know,” Cyrus shook his head, “he was drunk, I guess.”

“Think about it, Cyrus, _why_ would you believe Reed? He hates us! He’s a creep!”

“Because it was too good to be true. It was fine while it lasted and I’m not ready for TJ to tell me I was just a bet to him to my face. I couldn’t handle it, sorry.”

Cyrus shook his head again and started to walk to his History class.

 

-

 

“Oh my god,” Cyrus all but yelled when he refreshed his e-mail inbox. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

“What has TJ done now,” Jonah tried a light joke while taking a bite out of an apple, when Andi elbowed him, “sorry, inappropriate, I know.”

“No, not TJ,” Cyrus stared at his screen, “I got an e-mail from NYU.”

“Oh my god,” Andi said, “fucking open it.”

“I’m scared, I’m scared, I’m scared,” Cyrus repeated himself, “oh god, oh god, oh god, what I don’t get in? What if I _do_?”

“Only one way to find out.”

“Open it. We’re here for you either way.”

Cyrus opened the mail with shaky hands and waited for it to load. His friends gathered around him to be able to see the screen.

When the little ‘ _congratulations_ ’ came into view as the page loaded, their table exploded with noise, Buffy and Andi tried to give him a hug at the same time, accidentally knocked their heads together and burst out laughing, Jonah and Marty jumped up from their chair in excitement and Cyrus just sat at the table, as if he’d been frozen.

He had done it.

He got accepted into NYU.

He slowly broke out into a blinding smile, pulling his friends closer for a group hug.

He felt happier than he had ever felt, even though he felt like there was something missing. Or rather, someone.

 

-

 

**Buffy**

Cy

Can you come over to my house please

It’s an emergency

On my way

 

 

-

 

Cyrus threw his bike down against the side of Buffy’s house as he hurried towards the door, frantically ringing the bell.

Buffy’s mom opened the door, taking one look at Cyrus, who was sweating and panting and swung the door open further. “They’re in Buffy’s room, sweetheart.”

Cyrus all but ran up the stairs, bursting into Buffy’s room.

At first glance the room was dark, he couldn’t see Buffy, but he could hear several hushed voices.

“Buffy?”

In front of him a projector lit up, projecting a movie onto a white projector screen, obscuring Buffy’s desk from view.

“Buffy? What is this? Where did you get a projector and screen?”

“Just watch, Cyrus,” Buffy’s voice came from the bed.

Cyrus directed his attention to the movie playing. A song started accompanied with a black screen.

_“Loving is easy_

_You had me fucked up_

_It used to be so hard to see_

_Yeah, loving is easy_

_When everything's perfect_

_Please don't change a single little thing for me”_

The screen lit up and a recording of TJ at the arcade came into view, filming himself pulling a face at the camera and then panning over to Cyrus, who looked focussed on the game of air hockey they were playing, then looked up and stuck his tongue out at the camera.

The shot switched to another video of them, this time Cyrus sleeping on TJ’s shoulder in the cinema, that time they went to see a Marvel movie at TJ’s request and Cyrus fell asleep.

It switched again to a shot of Cyrus trying to throw a baby tater in his mouth at the Spoon, failing twice and then succeeding the third time and looking at TJ with wide eyes, throwing his arms up in euphoria.

A shot of Cyrus, explaining math to TJ, sitting on the bed in TJ’s room, the camera switching to the selfie-side, showing TJ with messed up hair and his glasses looking confused.

A blurry, unfocussed recording of Cyrus at New Year’s tossing a ball in the opposing team’s cup and subsequently falling down on the floor during his victory dance, followed by what was obviously TJ dropping the phone in favour of helping him up.

Another blurry shot of Cyrus at New Year, sitting against the wall. Cyrus realised that was the moment just after his interaction with Reed. He laughed when Andi sat down next to Cyrus and TJ’s arm came into view to draw a heart around Cyrus’ face.

A next shot, of Cyrus watching Lemonade Mouth and throwing an M&M at the screen when the Mudslide Crush guy came into view.

A shot of TJ’s acceptance letter to NYU.

A shot of Cyrus and friends celebrating his acceptance to NYU.

A shot of Amber and Cyrus sitting together on the sofa, and TJ jumping between them, filming on the selfie camera, zooming in on Cyrus’ laughing face, and after that on Amber’s annoyed one.

The song faded out and a shot of TJ sitting on the sofa at the Kippen’s house came into view.

“Are you recording?” TJ asked the person behind the camera, “Alright, Cyrus, because your favourite Disney Channel Original Movie is not ‘Princess Protection Program’, what it frankly should be, but instead ‘Geek Charming’ I decided to make this little video for you. Some of these clips I filmed before I decided to make this video, others I filmed after.”

“What is this?” Cyrus asked again, feeling small and panicked.

“Just watch Cyrus!” Andi’s voice came from somewhere in the dark.

“Uh, so, Cyrus, we didn’t get off on the best foot, I suppose I have myself to thank for that,” movie-TJ scratched his neck, “but you just made my life so much better. You helped me get into NYU, you helped me figure out I have dyscalculia, you beat me at air-hockey to keep me humble, you hurt my wallet by making me take more than frequent trips to the Spoon, but I like it because I get to spend time with you. My mom and sister also adore you, but not as much as I do.”

Movie-TJ accepted a single rose from the person behind the camera, who, judging by the amount of sighs and squeals was probably Amber, and looked directly into the camera, making Cyrus feel as if TJ was staring directly into his soul.

“So, Cyrus, my math tutor, my best friend, I have been a little distant lately, but I think you, or like I hope you, will forgive me after you see this video. Just before I started recording you sent me a message asking me if I want to go to the Spoon with you, and I want to so bad, but I can’t because I can’t keep secrets from you at all. I’m going to the ice cream place with some guys from the basketball team, who will hopefully help me orchestrate this thing at school next week. Anyway!” Movie-TJ took a deep breath, “I wanted to make a movie for you, like Josh does for Dylan in ‘Geek Charming’, and I just hope it won’t make me look like a stalker.”

Cyrus felt tears welling up in his eyes as movie-TJ carded his fingers through his already messed up hair and held the rose out to the camera.

“So, as you might have already guessed, this is my spring formal proposal I made for you, and I hope you’ll say yes. Alright, I’m going to go explain my plans to the boys!” Movie-TJ started to walk off-camera, only coming back once again, “You’re the best, Cy! Alright, now I’m really going to go.”

The projector went out and the light switch behind him was flipped. Cyrus turned around to see Jonah and Marty standing in front of the door, both with shit-eating grins and holding a thumbs-up.

He turned back around to see the projector screen being pushed to the side by Buffy and Andi, revealing TJ standing there, looking as worn out and miserable as Cyrus felt, but smiling and holding a rose.

“I don’t understand,” Cyrus started, “what is this?”

“We’re going to leave you guys alone,” Buffy said, “hear him out, Cy. Okay?”

Cyrus nodded, dumbfounded and sat down on the bed, as Buffy, Andi, Marty and Jonah left the room.

“Cyrus,” TJ said, taking a deep breath, “Buffy told me what Reed told you, and nothing of that is true. I don’t know why he would do something like that, because I _told_ him I liked you-”

“You like me?” Cyrus said, looking at TJ with big eyes.

“Yeah, of course,” TJ said, taking Cyrus’ hands, “I promise that nothing Reed said was real. _Nothing._ There never was a kissing bet, and I would never do that to you. I like you _so_ much, Cyrus.”

“How do I know for sure this isn’t another bet?”

“Here,” TJ pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the conversation with Reed, which showed about thirty texts from TJ freaking out and Reed replying with “dude, chill, it’s just a joke”. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

Cyrus turned to TJ and took the rose from him and put it next to him to intertwine their fingers. He shot TJ a nervous smile, and squeezed the hand he was holding.

“So what do we do now?” TJ said, turning to look at Cyrus.

“I have an idea,” Cyrus smiled, putting his free hand on TJ’s neck and pulling him closer, pushing their lips together in a soft kiss. “Is this okay?”

“Fuck yes,” TJ groaned, pulling Cyrus closer, their chest flushed together. Cyrus tangled his fingers in TJ’s hair, pulling and pushing like he had been wanting to do for the last four months, at least. “God, Cyrus, you fucking drive me nuts.” TJ joked and pulled back to smile at Cyrus.

“You better not be fucking on my bed!” Buffy’s muffled voice sounded from through the door, making them untangle and smile at each other.

“What’s stopping us?” Cyrus called back sarcastically, turning around and lying down on TJ’s chest, who put his arms around him and pulled him close.

“Your strong sense of morals and also common decency,” Buffy said while coming into the room. She raised her eyebrows at their current position, “I figure you worked things out?”

“I guess you could say that,” Cyrus said, turning his head to look at TJ, who gave him a quick kiss, making Buffy groan.

“God, we’re going to have to deal with that all the time now.”

“You bet,” TJ said, kissing Cyrus’ neck, “better get used to it.”

 


	2. tiny tiny epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very tiny very short

-

**EPILOGUE**

-

**AUGUST**

-

 

TJ woke up at three in the afternoon.

He stretched and rolled over to the other side of the bed, his hands searching for another person, who was _supposed_ to be in bed with him, but obviously, and sadly, was not.

“Cyrus?”

“Look who’s _finally_ awake.”

TJ yawned and sat up straight in bed, the sunlight that crept through the tiny opening in the curtains hitting his bare chest, looking around for Cyrus with sleepy eyes.

“What are you doing? Come back to bed.”

“No," Cyrus, who was sat on their second-hand couch, said, not looking away from his laptop, "It’s three in the afternoon, Teej.”

“It’s a Saturday, though.”

“You are an actual fucking train wreck,” Cyrus laughed, but put his laptop down on the sofa in favour of slipping back into bed and under the covers with TJ, “I was just working on this stupid paper I have to turn in a week or three from now.”

“Yeah?” TJ asked, pulling Cyrus closer by the waist, “and what’s it about? It should be something _really_ cool if it’s more important than cuddling with your beloved boyfriend.”

“It’s about this book I read-” He got interrupted by TJ groaning and burying his head in Cyrus’ shoulder. “Alright, I won’t talk about it.”

“Are you wearing my hoodie?”

“Hmmm…” Cyrus murmured, carding his fingers through TJ’s hair, “let’s not act like it’s still _your_ hoodie.”

“Thief.”

“Sleepy head.”

“Child.”

“Stinky.”

“Gorgeous.”

“Stop it, you flirt. Flattery will get you nowhere,” Cyrus laughed, cuddling up to TJ’s chest.

“Flattery gets me everywhere I want to go,” TJ said, manoeuvring himself to be on top of Cyrus, holding himself up on his arms for a little while, just looking at Cyrus before dramatically collapsing on top of him. “Like here! This is comfortable.”

“You are fucking heavy, get off of me.”

"Are you calling me fat?"

A snort could be heard from Cyrus, who was wriggling like an earthworm to avoid being squashed by TJ.

"No, I am definitely not calling you fat! Now, get off!"

“No, I don’t think I’ll do that.”

After Cyrus struggled for a while, TJ caved and pushed himself up again with the biggest sigh.

He lied down on his side, carefully stroking Cyrus’ face with his hand.

He slowly pushed Cyrus’ hair out of his face, freeing up his forehead and planting a kiss there. His fingers slowly moving down, lightly moving over Cyrus’ eyelids, down to his nose and lingering for a moment on his lips, before TJ finally moved closer and properly kissed him. He pecked him on the lips once, twice and a third time, before putting his hand on the back of Cyrus’ neck and just pressing their foreheads together, softly smiling at him.

Cyrus smiled back, his eyes crinkling up. He put his arms around TJ’s waist, lightly kissing his jaw. He searched for TJ’s other hand under the covers and intertwined their fingers when he found it.

“Come on. Let’s go out and get food.”

“I am kind of hungry, yeah, now that I think about it.”

“Of course _you’re_ fucking hungry if you stay in bed until three.”

“Shush, no need for cursing,” TJ said, softly pressing his lips to the corner of Cyrus’ mouth, “but let's not go out and just order in.”

“You really need to get out of the house more.”

“Hey!” TJ protested, “I went out last night!”

“Yes, and it shows. Come on!”

Cyrus untangled himself from their embrace, stood up from the bed and opened the curtains fully, making TJ squint at the light that was now fully streaming into their tiny, one bed room appartment, that they were renting off TJ's second cousin.

“We’re in New York! We should be going out and having fun!”

“I can have fun here with you. We can order from that Thai place you discovered last week.”

“Tempting but no,” Cyrus pouted and lied back down, “we need to explore! We haven’t even been on dates to all of the tourist places yet.”

“I don’t want to be a tourist here!” TJ rolled over on his back and smiled, “This is _our_ city now, Cy, we have all the time in the world. Let’s just stay home and order in.”

“Home?” Cyrus cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” TJ said, rolling over at Cyrus and looking him in the eye, a smile slowly creeping onto his face, “home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya me again  
> i scrapped this at first because it was so short but like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ why not just upload it as like a tiny window into their nyc life lol  
> find me on tumblr at [nineteenohtwo](https://nineteenohtwo.tumblr.com/), come have a chat, send me a prompt, tell me about your day  
> leave a comment if you'd like, they're always a joy to read and make my day  
> this is still technically part of your gift, alyssa, so like, vday part 2?

**Author's Note:**

> oof, my longest one shot ever, written for the super cool [tgaykippen](https://tgaykippen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, i hope, hope, hope you like it  
> find me on tumblr [nineteenohtwo](https://nineteenohtwo.tumblr.com/), come say hi, tell me what you think :)  
> please leave a comment telling me what you think, they always make my day


End file.
